setia ?
by aguma
Summary: Waktu itu, Tak terlihat namun terasa, juga menyenangkan diwaktu tertentu. Takdir itu, Misterius, menyakitkan, dan selalu tahu caranya mengejutkan kita ditengah kesadaran yang membingungkan. Pilihan itu, Membuat kesadaran berbenturan dengan ego hingga menimbulkan percikan kecil yang kadang menyakiti orang lain dan diri sendiri.


**Yo minna~**

**Ini bener-bener fic yg gaje #serius**

**Author aja ga sadar waktu bikin fic ini m(_,_)m *gomen**

**Author ingin menghilangkan beban otak yang sudah menumpuk ^^v**

**Happy reading minna~ #gomen kalau jelek.**

**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : ga jelas, typos (don't like don't read)**

**Rating : T**

**Setia ?**

_**Waktu itu,**_

_**Tak terlihat namun terasa, juga menyenangkan diwaktu tertentu.**_

_**Takdir itu,**_

_**Misterius, menyakitkan, dan selalu tahu caranya mengejutkan kita ditengah kesadaran yang membingungkan.**_

_**Pilihan itu,**_

_**Membuat kesadaran berbenturan dengan ego hingga menimbulkan percikan kecil yang kadang menyakiti orang lain dan diri sendiri.**_

.

.

.

**Setia ?**

Mungkin ini akan jadi cerita yang membosankan untuk kalian baca. Dan kalian akn mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa aku mengatakan seperti itu diawal cerita ini. Aku sendiri tak tahu mengapa aku beranggapan ceritaku ini membosankan. Mungkin karena ini cerita tentang kisah cintaku yang aku yakin salah satu dari kalian juga pernah merasakannya. Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sok tahu? Mungkin. Tapi kisahku ini memang mungkin pernah kalian alami. Apa kalian penasaran dengan ceritaku ini? Biar ku mulai kisah ini.

Namaku Haruno Sakura, seorang mahasiswi kedokteran semester akhir disebuah universitas terbaik di Konoha. Hebat? Tidak juga, justru terkesan biasa ketika kau melihat dari sudut pandangku. Aku bukan anak orang kaya atau sejenisnya. Aku hanya anak biasa yang hidup didunia yang begitu luar biasa ini. Ya, dunia begitu luar biasa jika kau masuk kedalamnya. Terkurung dalam sangkar berwujud pendidikan ini hanya sedikit melindungiku dari dunia yang kubicarakan, atau lebih tepatnya kenyataan. Lucu memang seseorang sepertiku membahas sesuatu yang terkesan abstrak ini. Tapi bukan berarti bercengkrama dengan stetoskop dan mayat membuatku menjadi orang yang kaku seperti kedua benda yang menemani hari-hariku.

Maaf kalau aku malah jadi curhat begini. Apa kalian terganggu dengan curhatanku diatas? Maaf kalu begitu. bukankah tadi aku berjanji akan menceritakan tentang kisahku yang membosankan?

Ini dimulai ketika aku bertemu dengannya. Pemuda yang entah kenapa menyadarkanku pada kenyataan yang menyedihkan, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Aku harap kalian tidak akan menguap bosan dengak kisahku yang nyatanya memang membosankan. Maaf soal hal itu, aku sendiri tak bisa merubahnya. Jujur saja, ini adalah kisah cintaku yang seperti horizon yang membentang ketika kau menatap langit dari pantai, tak berujung tapi terlihat. Mungkin ini bukan cerita cinta yang berakhir bahagia, dan bukan juga sebuah cerita dongeng yang berakhir dengan tulisan _happy ending_ dibagian akhirnya. Ini bukan keduanya, meski aku sendiri ini adalah kisah yang berakhir menyedihkan.

Kalian pasti akan setuju bukan jika aku mengatakan bahwa tuhan punya banyak cara untuk menghadirkan cinta dihati setiap manusia? Anggapan yang indah, tapi memang tidak salah. Itulah kenapa cinta sulit dimengerti. Rasanya tuhan sangat suka bermain petak umpet dengan hal yang satu ini. Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan kita akan jatuh cinta. Kita juga tidak perah bisa memilih pada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta. Yang lebih parah, kita tidak pernah tahu kapan seseorang akan jatuh cinta pada kita. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat hingga kesadaran kita yang sungguh luar biasa tak bisa menyadarinya. Lalu saat kita menyadarinya, hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi, terima atau menolaknya. Bukankah ini tersasa konyol? Setidaknya itulah yang dulu aku pikirkan. Sebelum akhirnya aku merasakan hal konyol itu sendiri.

Uchiha Sasuke,

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan putra bungsu dari keluarga uchiha ini. Dia tampan, jenius, kaya, dan dingin. Hal konyol jika ada yang tidak mengenalnya. Aku yang berasal dari Suna memang tidak begitu mengenal dirinya, tapi entah mengapa takdir sepertinya tertarik untuk mempertemukan kami. Saat itu adalah awal musim semi yang sejuk dan tenang.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan melewati lorong kampus yang mulai sepi karena banyak mahasiswa yang mulai meninggalkan kampus. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan betah duduk diruang kelas dengan cuaca yang sejuk dan pemandangan yang menggoda dimusim semi seperti ini. Aku menghela napas lelah karena tidak bisa meninggalkan kampus dengan cepat. Dosen waliku yang baik hati memintaku untuk menolongnya dengan beberapa tugas yang akan sangat menyita waktuku. Aku berjalan dengan lesu menuju ruangan dosen waliku yang tua tapi cantik itu.

Grekk

"Permisi" ucapku sopan.

"Oh Sakura! Masuk saja!" jawab dosen waliku yang bernama Tsunade.

"Hai!" balasku malas.

Aku berjalan menuju mejanya yang sudah dipenuhi tumpukan kertas yang sebentar lagi akan membuatku tersiksa.

"kau tak perlu duduk. Aku hanya ingin memintamu mengantarkan dokumen ini pada kepala rumah sakit konoha." Ucap Tsunade-sensei santai tanpa melihatku yang tengah kesal disodori dokumen tepat diwajah.

"Hai!" jawabku lalu menerima dokumen yang Tsunade-sensei berikan dan pergi secepat aku bisa.

Aku sampai dirumah sakit dengan cepat karena memang jaraknya yang dekat. Dengan santai aku melangkah dikoridor rumah sakit. Setelah memastikan kepala rumah sakit berada ditempatnya aku langsung menuju ruangannya. Setelah mengetuk beberapa kali akhirnya sang pemilik ruangan mempersilahkan aku masuk.

"Permisi." ucapku sopan.

Tidak ada yang menarik dari ruangan yang baru saja kumasuki. Semua biasa, sama dengan ruangan-ruangan milik orang penting lainnya. Hanya saja disana ada dua orang, dan salah satu diantaranya masih asing untukku.

"Sakura! Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang masih mengenakan jas putih miliknya.

"Tsunade-sensei memintaku mengantarkan dokumen ini padamu Itachi-senpai." Ucapku tanpa semangat pada salah satu senpaiku yang merupakan kepala rumah sakit dimana aku berada.

"Arigatou." Balasnya lalu tersenyum maklum padaku.

"Doita." Jawabku.

Sepertinya senpaiku yang satu ini tahu aku terpaksa melakukan perintah Tsunade-sensei.

Aku mendekati mejanya lalu menyerahkan dokumen yang ada ditanganku. Itachi-senpai menerima dokumen dariku lalu tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Ucapku sopan lalu melangkah pergi.

"Kenapa kau jadi tidak sopan begitu Sakura? Apa kau tidak ingin menyapa adikku yang sedari tadi menatapmu ini?" goda Itachi-senpai.

"Cih!" aku bisa mendengar pemuda didepan Itachi-senpai mendecih pelan.

Aku membalikan badanku lalu mengangkat sebelah alisku bingung. Kalau saja Itachi-senpai tak menggoda adiknya mungkin aku tidak akan ingat kalau masih ada orang lain diruangan itu. seperti apa yang dikatakan Itachi-senpai, pemuda itu terlihat sedang menatapku intens. Sungguh itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak menyenangkan ketika seseorang menatapmu tanpa berkedip. Rasanya seperti orang itu ingin memakanmu.

"Kemarilah sebentar Sakura." Pinta Itachi-senpai.

Dengan alasan kesopanan aku kembali mendekati Itachi-senpai dan berdiri disamping pemuda yang tadi Itachi-senpai panggil adik. Dan tak sedetikpun pemuda bersurai hitam dengan model aneh itu mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Kenalkan, ini Sasuke adikku." Ucap Itachi.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap pemuda disampingku itu datar.

"Haruno Sakura." Balasku lalu kuulurkan tanganku.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu menyambut uluran tanganku singkat. Karena tidak tahan dengan caranya yang terus menatapku, akhirnya dengan jengkel aku balas menatapnya tepat dikedua matanya yang ternyata sekelam malam itu. Dan kalian harus tahu, itu adalah kesalahan yang kubuat hingga kisah ini terjadi.

.

.

.

Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, kisah ini diawali dengan tatapan mata. Terdengar aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Tapi percayalah itu benar-benar terjadi. Dan sejak saat itu Sasuke mulai mendekatiku. Tapi jangan bayangkan dia mendekatiku dengan cara yang manis seperti pemuda-pemuda lain diluar sana. Sekali lihat saja kalian pasti akan tahu kalau Sasuke adalah tipe pemuda dingin yang kalau boleh jujur sangat menyebalkan. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman didekatnya. Tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang akan langsung tertarik dengan wajah tampan Sasuke. Aku justru biasa saja ketika pertama kali melihatnya. Meski kuakui dia memiliki wajah diatas rata-rata, sangat tampan lebih tepatnya. Tapi bukan wajahnya yang membuatku merasa nyaman didekatnya. Aku merasa nyaman dengan sikap dinginnya. Aneh bukan, tapi disetiap sikap dinginnya. Aku bisa merasakan perasaan Sasuke untukku. Pertama kali aku menyadari hal itu aku bingung dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Berhentilah mengerjakan tugas seperti mesin seperti itu." ucap Sasuke dingin padaku ketika dia menelponku saat tengah malam.

"Tenanglah, aku sudah biasa." Balasku ketus, tak terima disamakan dengan mesin.

"Hn, terserah kau saja! Kalau kau sakit juga bukan urusanku." ucapnya sadis.

"Baiklah aku tidur sekarang! Kau puas?!" jawabku kalah.

"Hn." Gumamnya.

Tut tut tut

Dan sambungan terputus begitu saja.

Entah bagaimana bisa akhirnya aku dan Sasuke mulai akrab. Aku sendiri bingung bagaimana ini dimulai. Karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah masuk dalam kehidupanku, tanpa ijin tentu saja. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, aku sendiri tak pernah keberatan. Aku tidak bohong ketika aku berkata aku tak keberatan dengan keberadaannya dihidupku. Hingga suatu hari Sasuke mengatakan perasaannya padaku. Dan semuanyapun berubah.

.

.

.

Hari itu tepat tiga bulan aku mengenal Sasuke. Dan hari itu pertama kalinya Sasuke datang menejmputku dikampus. Sejak dia mengatakan akan menjemputku aku sudah merasa ada yang aneh. Sasuke mengajakku makan disebuah tempat yang dekat dengan pantai. Kami menghabiskan waktu hingga lupa waktu dan saat malam Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

Kami duduk dipasir pantai yang masih terasa hangat karena sengat matahari siang tadi. Angin berhembus lembut dan menerbangkan rambutku. Suasananya begitu menyenangkan hingga aku memejamkan mata.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke pelan.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Sasuke dan menatapnya bingung. Sasuke menatapku intens seperti pertama kali kami bertemu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku gelisah.

"Aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku." Ucap Sasuke lirih hampir seperti bisikan.

Aku membulatkan kedua mataku kaget. Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke akhirnya mengatakan perasaanya padaku. Sungguh ini adalah hal yang paling aku takutkan akan terjadi. Bodoh jika aku mengatakan kalau aku juga tidak jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke. Bohong juga jika aku tak menginginkan jadi pacarnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku tidak bisa menerima Sasuke meski hatiku menjerit sakit.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa Sasuke." Jawabku lirih lalu mengalihkan tatapanku pada laut dihadapan kami.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lalu mengikutiku menatap laut.

Dari sudut mataku bisa kulihat raut kekecewaan menghiasi wajah datarnya.

"Tuhan memang punya banyak cara untuk mengadirkan cinta, mungkin kaulah salah satunya Sasuke." Ucapku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Aku sudah bertunangan Sasuke." Ucapku lalu tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Bisa kulihat Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya keget. Dari kedua matanya bisa kulihat kekecewaan yang besar.

"Aku terlambat." Ucap Sasuke lalu terkekeh.

Malam itu berlalu dengan keheningan diantara kami.

.

.

.

Malam itu adalah malam terakhir aku bertemu dengan Sasuke karena aku tak pernah mau jika dia mengajaku untuk bertemu. Aku tidak berbohong tentang tunangan pada Sasuke. Sebelum aku memutuskan untuk datang ke konoha, keluarga kekasihku Sasori, memintanya untuk mengikatku sebelum aku pergi. Aku yang memang sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama dengan Sasori akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertunangan. Dia adalah senpaiku ketika aku SMA. Kami menjadi kekasih ketika aku berada di kelas dua. Kami menjalin hubungan dengan baik dan orang tua kamipun saling mengetahui. Dulu aku sangat mencintainya, sekarangpun masih. Tapi mungkin tak sebesar dulu.

.

.

.

Hari-hariku dikonoha semakin berat karena semenjak ku acuhkan, Sasuke tak pernah menyerah. Dia terus menghubungiku dan mencoba menemuiku. Hingga akhirnya aku tak bisa menghindar lagi darinya.

Sore itu saat aku pulang dari kampus, Sasuke sudah menungguku dipuntu gerbang dan menarik tanganku begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Sasuke putus asa.

"Gomen." Bisikku.

"Apa sudah tidak ada kesempatan sama sekali?" tanya Sasuke pilu.

"Gomen." Ucapku serak lalu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan berlari pergi.

Air mata mengalir tanpa henti membasahi pipiku. Sore itu kuhabiskan dengan isak tangis untuk Sasuke. Aku tidak pernah tahu tuhan bisa begitu tega. Tuhan memang punya banyak cara menghadirkan cinta dihati, mungkin Sasukelah salah satunya. Hanya saja hal itu datang di saat yang tidak tepat karena cintaku sudah dimiliki. Dan hari ini kuputuskan untuk mengakhirinya sebelum cinta yang dia miliki semakin dalam. Tidak ada yang bisa kuminta lebih dari Sasuke selain maaf. Aku tak bisa menerima Sasuke meski aku tahu cintanya lebih besar. Aku tidak bisa karena aku memilih untuk setia.

Sasuke maafkan aku karena tak bisa bersamamu. Meski aku tahu begitu besar rasa cintamu untukku. Aku juga tahu kau tulus mencintaiku. Hanya saja takan mungkin bagiku untuk membagi cintaku. Andai saja kau tahu kalau berat bagiku untuk memilih setia. Karena meski seribu kali aku bertahan untuk menolak tapi aku tak pernah bisa membohongi hati kecilku kalau aku juga mencintaimu. Andai saja aku masih sendiri, aku pasti akan memilihmu. Percayalah Sasuke, hingga kini aku masih menyimpanmu dihatiku.

_**Aku selalu bertanya-tanya :**_

"_**Mengapa cinta ini datang disaat yang salah namun pada orang yang tepat" – Haruno Sakura.**_

"_**Mengapa cinta ini datang disaat yang tepat namun pada orang yang salah" – Uchiha Sasuke.**_

**End**

**Minna~**

**Minta masukannya ya~**

**Cuma itu yang bisa saya katakan.**


End file.
